theforgottenlandsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Verian Vollor'essi Volmiturio
Verian Vollor'essi Volmiturio - strona z charakterystyką postaci. Charakterystyka Verian Vollor'essi Volmiturio - jest jednym z bohaterów mojego opowiadania "Znamię Przeznaczenia". Lord Volmiturio jest starolandczykiem czystej krwi o szlacheckim pochodzeniu. Prawa ręka cesarza Trookvara, a także najlepszy agent specjalny w służbie Cesarstwa. Wcześniej pełnił funkcję szefa justycjariuszy, którzy zajmowali się torturowaniem i przesłuchiwaniem wrogów dominium. Volmiturio jest stosunkowo wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym i umięśnionym mężczyzną. Jego blada twarz budziła grozę. Widniała na niej stara, podłużna blizna, która biegła od środka czoła, przez oko, do lewego policzka. Pokryta była lekkim, ciemnym zarostem. Nigdy nie uśmiechnięte usta wydawały się być jak z kamienia. Oczy - jak większość starolandczyków - miał ciemnogranatowe, lecz jedno z jego gałek ocznych było wiecznie zaczerwienione z uwagi na starą ranę, która niegdyś je uszkodziła. Na jego twarzy zawsze malowała się śmiertelna powaga lub złowrogi uśmieszek. Włosy miał kruczoczarne średniej długości z grzywką, która częściowo zakrywała jego czoło. Ubierał się zazwyczaj w czarny, skórzany płaszcz pozbawiony ozdób. Wysokie, czarne buty były dodatkowo podkute metalem, więc gdy nadchodził, wszyscy słyszeli budzące w sercach strach kroki. Na rękach prawie zawsze nosił cienkie, skórzane rękawice. Do pasa miał przypięty prosty miecz.Posiadał też pelerynę, również czarną, lecz zawsze zdejmował ją w boju. Na pewno nie możemy go nazwać postacią przyjacielsko wyglądającą. Stwarzał takie wrażenie, że każdy na jego widok uciekałby ze strachu. Volmiturio wychowany został w szlacheckiej rodzinie, gdzie od młodego wpajane mu były ideę cesarskie i nienawiść do innych ras i kultur. Surowość rodziców i twarda ręka ojca sprawiły, że stał się chodzącym ideałem "cnót" cesarskich. Już we wczesnym wieku potrafił bez zastanowienia zabijać różne zwierzątka (na przykład ojciec kazał mu skręcać kark młodym króliczkom lub wbijać długie igły w żywego psa tak długo, aż umrze). Jak każdy zwolennik Cesarstwa, Volmiturio darzył pogardą i nienawiścią wszystkie elfy i krasnoludy oraz ludzi, w których nie płynie starolandzka krew. Większość ludzi, których napotykał, traktował obojętnie. Był władczy i wymagał od swoich podkomendnych bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Nikogo nie darzył zaufaniem. Bez zastanowienia, ślepo słuchał poleceń cesarza, który był dla niego największym autorytetem. Podczas kariery jako justycjariusz, często torturował do granic możliwości swoich wrogów. Nie czerpał z tego żadnej przyjemności, ale robił to, gdyż tak mu nakazano. Może się wydawać, że Volmiturio jest niemyślącym narzędziem, pozbawionym duszy potworem, który żyje tylko po to, by okrutne Cesarstwo mogło kontynuować podbój świata. Jednakże rzeczywistość była trochę inna. Nasz bohater zadawał pytania. "Dlaczego elfy są od nas gorsze?", "Czemu mamy podbić cały świat?", "Po co torturujemy innych?" Gdy oczy mu się otwarły i zobaczył, co się dzieje, bardzo się zmienił i możemy poznać jego inne cechy. Volmiturio był bardzo wrażliwym i w głębi serca dobrym człowiekiem. Przez lata było to w nim tłumione, lecz w końcu ujrzało światło dzienne. Był człowiekiem oddanym sprawie, w którą wierzył (z początku ideałom Cesarstwa, a później rebelii) i wymagał od siebie bardzo dużo. Nigdy się nie spóźniał na umówione spotkania i zawsze dokańczał to, co zaczynał. Po przemianie zaczął szanować otaczający go świat. Zarówno przyrodę, jak i inne kultury i rasy. Z początku głęboko wierzył w Cesarza-Boga Treahmara, lecz później, gdy ujrzał zło zakorzenione w tej religii, zaczął wyznawać primordializm (kult Światłości, Księżyca i Gwiazd i Ojca Kreatora). Nabrał wręcz rycerskich cech i był potężnym sprzymierzeńcem w walce ze złem, jakim było Cesarstwo. Podpisywał się zawsze trzema literami V, czyli inicjałami swojego imienia. "VVV" zawsze budziło postrach w jego przeciwnikach. Jego powiedzeniem było "Dies irae advenit", czyli dzień gdziewu nadchodzi. Używał tego na swojej pieczęci oraz taki właśnie napis widniał nad jego zamkiem. Verian Vollor'essi Volmiturio jest dla mnie postacią, która z początku budzi wręcz odrazę - maszyna, która ślepo wypełnia chore ideały zepsutego systemu. Mimo wszystko też mu współczuję. Nie miał dzieciństwa, a jego wszelkie wspomnienia z młodości to brutalne szkolenia, które sprawiły, że był taki a nie inny. Jednak gdy nasz bohater się zmienił, poczułem do niego sympatię. Podziwiam go za to, że potrafił znaleźć w sobie wewnętrzną siłę, która wyzwoliła go z okowów nienawiści i przemieniła w człowieka godnego naśladowania. Po jego zmianie dokonywał wielu dobrych uczynków i wykorzystywał swoją wysoką pozycję w Cesarstwie by działać na rzecz rebeliantów, którzy - podobnie jak on - powiedzieli nie Cesarstwu. Gdy władze nabrały podejrzenia, Volmiturio usunął się w cień i został niemalże dowódcą rebelii. Potrafił okazać miłosierdzie a nawet był gotów poświęcić życie w obronie przyjaciół. Mimo swojej przeszłości Volmituro jest jak najbardziej pozytywną postacią. Byłbym dumny, gdyby ludzie tacy jak on żyli w naszym świecie.